Night's Embrace
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Just the night after the Promised Day; Roy Mustang never knew he harbored such fears within him as he relives a distorted, painful memory over and over again. Struggling against facing his inner turmoils and the circumstances that has been forced unto him... He soon questions where he stands. Will Roy ever find the light within the darkness that constantly accompanies him?
1. Chapter One: Shrouded in Darkness

Author's Note: As stated on the summary, this story will take place near the end of Brotherhood/Manga and it will mostly be about Roy's struggles during the aftermath of the Promised Day. I decided to go along with the anime's epilogue for an added drama in the hospital. It should already be obvious to most of us, but I still won't disclose much more detail here since I'm well aware that there's still a number of people who haven't really finished watching or reading Fullmetal Alchemist thanks to that new live-action adaptation since I personally met some new fans to the series. So as a precaution, I'll just say for another safety measure that if you do not want to be spoiled about the ending; Please do not read this. You have been warned. XP

Anyhow, if you hardly care about spoilers or you already know about this post-promised day content, then I would just like to say, Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I honestly haven't really written anything in awhile so this story is mostly just for practice purposes since I feel like my writing muse has become quite rusty. That being said, I hope you'll still enjoy this story of mine.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters.

* * *

 **~~~~~ Night's Embrace ~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Shrouded in Darkness**

* * *

 **\- Central City Military Hospital, nighttime -**

* * *

His mind was hazy- but regardless, he steeled his resolve and move forward. Though his eyes desperately tried its best to take in their surroundings- he could barely make out anything. Wherever he turned to look, it was almost pitch black.

Where was he? He wondered. Then he let out a soft grunt and he felt his side hit the edge of a seemingly brick textured wall.

The impact caused his head to ache so he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them a moment later- he was quite surprised that he could now see a little more clearly.

...It seems like he's in an underground passage way...

He finds himself wondering why he was in such a place as this right now, but his thoughts were cut short as the atmosphere felt cold and hostile all of the sudden.

Feeling unnerved, he slowly turned to look back as he felt someone was watching his every move. Nobody greeted his eyes but rather was met by another endless passageway that leads to who knows where. Squinting his eyes, he saw the road gets darker the farther down it goes.

He then turned to look back and saw that the road ahead seems familiar to him but uninviting at the same time.

Regardless of that, he soon decided to just move forward as it was slightly brighter in that direction.

Maybe there's an exit at the other end?

And besides, moving forward is most likely better than staying around with your back seemingly out in the open in such a seemingly hostile territory.

* * *

Walking around aimlessly in the dim-light underground passageway for a few moments, he soon took note that there was a fork-road ahead. One pathway brighter than the other.

But before he could consider his options, his body suddenly jerked back in surprise as he suddenly saw a quick flash of light from a corner. Then came a series of audacious sounds that seemed to be like gunshots and clashing metal- ' Was there a fight? ' He thought to himself as he that It came from the path that was ominously darker...

A part of him wanted to choose the other way around, but... he felt like something or someone was calling out to him so he pressed on, none the wiser.

He quickly regretted it midway as traversing this path was difficult since he could barely make out anything from this darkness.

' How could anybody fight in such a place? Perhaps the room where they're in is more illuminated by light? ' As he got closer, he took note that the surroundings had indeed been getting more visible. He could see the faint, rough edges of the brick walls again.

...And he could hear the sounds of gunfire and metal clashing louder and louder with each step. Was it really a good idea to move there in such a state he's in?

He felt tired and definitely confused.

Worryingly, he could barely move his legs for some reason as well. He was trying so hard to calm them from shaking. Was it just from the cold or is he gradually being paralyzed by fear? Why was this familiar place... very unnerving to him?

...No matter, he thought as he decided to press on, all the same. He had nowhere else to go.

As he walked a few steps more, a blinding light suddenly shrouded the entirety of the room forcing him to close his eyes.

Then there was silence.

A couple of seconds pass before he could open his eyes once more and again, his vision was hazy. Slowly his eyes began adjusting to take in the sights and he was shocked- no, terrified upon realizing what was the the first thing he saw on the floor.

There was blood, so much blood.

A brief flashback of his best friend came to mind for a moment. ' No, this was different. This wasn't that telephone booth... '

He begrudgingly looked further up and saw a man dragging the source of it and his throat went dry. " Lieutenant! "

Then it hit him. This unnerving familiarity.

' No, not again! Not this cruel nightmare over and again again! ' His mind internally screamed. But all thoughts pushed back as the scene unfolded- with him still playing his usual part.

He once again saw that same gold-toothed man grinning at him deviously, " It seems you are late, Mustang. Even with this vial, I'm afraid I could do nothing for her any longer. "

Immobilized upon the dread of finding her unresponsive upon first calling out to her, he soon felt weakness wash over him and felt his knees give in. He pushed his arms down in a final attempt to stop himself from landing face first to the floor and looked up, glaring at the man that stood in front of her lifeless body.

Why had he felt this way? This wasn't real. This was a nightmare born from his fears.

" Why don't you transmute her then? The results doesn't matter anyway since you'll probably join her before this day is over. "

But hearing that and seeing her look like that. Time and time again- was just too much. This needed to change. He glared at the man as it begun to laugh maniacally.

" You Bastard! " He had uttered before his gaze fell to a fallen, bloodied rapier at his side.

Without hesitation he took the weapon in his hands- fueled by rage and desperation; he stood up and rush forward to the gold-toothed bastard with weapon in hand, wanting to pierce that annoying grin of its face.

Before it could make contact however, the doctor suddenly turned in to a black mist, disappearing- but not before letting out another laugh of contempt that is.

Cursing to himself upon the situation, he begrudgingly moved back towards her and felt his gut tighten with each step.

He knelt before her and picked her up gently, afraid that if he applied any more pressure she'll disappear in a similar black mist all too soon.

" Lieutenant... " His voice was strained as his eyes felt warm and heavy as he gaze upon her pained look and lifelessness. Trembling, he let out a sharp scream of both frustration and disappointment in himself as he couldn't help but held her tighter in his arms as he closed his eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall in his eyes.

He felt her slowly turn cold for a moment and soon, he could barely feel her at all. Fear of not seeing her again, he slowly willed himself to open his eyes but was immediately greeted by the same shrouding darkness he was in earlier.

There was no sounds and not a single shed of light in his sights. He even felt nothing but weakness. It was not unlike what he had been earlier.

Like it was happening all over and over again.

He soon finds himself walking aimlessly once again- But he knew that he let out another frustrated scream as he slammed his fist to the brick wall on his side before all sounds drowned out when he heard another shot of gunfire.

* * *

The piercing sound echoed in his head painfully over and over again, which in turn made him involuntary sat upright with a sharp gasp.

His throat was dry and he was seemingly taking in silent pants of air as his heart beats wildly for a few moments like he had run a marathon.

Then he looked down as he felt something wet fall from his face to his bandaged hands. He was crying? Or was it just a bead of sweat?

Whatever the case, he inwardly curse to himself as he realized that he had just woke up from yet another nightmare.

Though has he really woken up? Or was he still in one?

 _...Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

He could hear that faint sound though. It was impossible that it was just his tears... If he was even crying. He then wondered if it was rain or just a sink's broken faucet? He honestly couldn't tell.

 _...Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

In truth, he could hardly care about it. His mind was occupied with more pressing thoughts.

He was bothered with a lot of questions that he cannot answer himself.

What was happening around him? What time was it? Where were the others? Are they safe? And where is he know? When had he got here? Was he alone? If not, Who is he with now? Was he even awake? Or is this just a dream...? Or rather... Is he even still alive?

Honestly, he couldn't tell. How could he? He couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or closed right now.

All he could see was darkness.

He then tried to move as it was starting to get suffocating with all these questions in his head tormenting him. He really felt like doing something, anything. Desperately needing to know if what he's going through right now was real or not.

He knows he was still sitting up, he felt something wet fall from his face once more and confirmed that he had indeed shed a tear from the ordeal earlier so with a soft grunt, he tried his best to move his numb hands up to his face to attempt to dry the remaining sweat or tears forming just below his eyes.

The slight pain he felt from his shifting his tired body made him believe that he was indeed awake and this was real.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He then moved his head side to side. First to his right, then to his left. He knows he moved his head as he felt it. He believe he was conscious. He knew his eyes were open because he felt them blink. But... why couldn't he see anything?

In desperation, he clenched his eyes closed and opened them for several times.

But despite the effort, All he could still see was darkness.

Deep down, He knows the answer why he couldn't see. But he still couldn't accept it and if he was more honest with himself, he would share his dilemma.

But he couldn't show weakness. So this darkness is actually his only company that truly knows how he's feeling.

...And it was now slowly driving him crazy.

When he felt his back fall down to the bed did he let his eyes close. ' What's the point in even opening them? ' He wondered to himself. It didn't made any difference anyway.

He felt like giving up and with his eyes now closed, he soon felt like drifting.

 _Drip, drip, drip, drip..._ A few moments later, the sounds soon fell distant. He was probably now fast asleep once more.

* * *

Silence quickly followed.

But the peace of mind he had, however, was short lived as another memory seemed to have surfaced in his dreams that he has to relive.

" **_Have you had enough of this?_** " A voice ringed from his head as his eyes opened wide. He tried to look at the direction he felt where the voice came from- but all he could see at the moment was this bright flash of Light.

White Darkness. That was the last thing he remembered his eyes seeing. It was a room opposite to what he saw in the nightmare he experienced earlier and right now, it was blindingly bright.

Then he recalled seeing this large gate in front of him. Moments later, the gate opened and jet black hands quickly approached him, pulling him closer as the gate slowly closed as he was pulled in to the darkness.

But before the gate could fully close from behind him, he looked back just in time to see an ominous smile, unnerving him. He also remembered feeling the excruciating pain in his head as he felt like he was being broken apart one by one and with another flash of light, he soon felt like he was also being reconstructed a moment later.

...With the gate now fully closed, all he could ever see was nothing but darkness.

" **_A man who has visions for his country ends up losing his own sight._ " **He heard the voice say. It was cold, like it pierce straight to his chest as he added, **" _Do you think I was fair in giving your punishment?_** "

" ...Punishment? For what? " He voiced out. " But I didn't do anything. "

" ** _You're right... you didn't do anything. You also didn't do anything to stop it from happening. Perhaps you were also curious to where you'll be led?_** "

" What do you...? " Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a searing pain from the tip of his eyes and to the back of his head. It hurts so much that it was nearly enough to make him faint.

" **_...But regardless of that, Losing your sight might let you uncover more knowledge which you could learn within you now rather than seeing them yourself with your own eyes in the future._** "

As soon as he heard that ominous voice, his mind was filled of many visuals that runs pass by him in incredible speed that he could hardly make out anything from it at all. His brain felt like it was about to explode with all the information racing from his head.

He felt like shouting for being so deep in pain- but try as he might, no words came out of him.

" **_I'm also aware that they didn't gave you a choice. You were forced to experience this. But as I said, you were powerless enough to didn't stop them from doing this either._** "

" Stop... " He managed to say, but because of the excruciating pain he's feeling, his voice lacked the conviction it needed.

" _**I'll give you the power to stop them. I'll let you experience all the knowledge in the world in tandem to the price you've paid. Equivalent Exchange, as you call it, isn't that right, Mr. Alchemist?** _"

After what felt like an eternity, he soon felt the pain on his head slowly subside and the images from his head slow down to the point that he can now tell what was flashing before his eyes.

" What is... " He couldn't finished the sentence as a blinding light suddenly flashed before him.

" **_It's the Truth. It's the strength you needed. Your apparent downfall will be their own undoings._** "

When the bright light that engulfed him slowly died down. He finds himself staring back at the gate. He didn't know what was happening around him but he turned around as he felt an ominous stare on his back.

What greeted his eyes was that same ominous smile. " ** _Find the strength to survive this nightmare. To do that, you need to find the Light._ **"

" What are you..? " His question was again cut short as he felt the tip of his eyes burn. It's pain was searing into his very soul and he saw the bright room he was in was slowly breaking down to darkness.

The last thing he could make out was that damned ominous smile as it spoke one last time. " _ **Once you find the answer to that, you'll come back, I'm sure. I don't care what price you'll pay... I just want you to realize your true goal.** __"_ There was a short pause before it added, _"_ ** _I'll be waiting for you, expecting an answer, Flame Alchemist._** "

He clenched his eyes shut as the pain escalated. A moment passed by and the burning feeling soon turned to pierce through his eyes like ice.

It felt cold. As cold as the silent darkness that engulfs him.

Exhausted, he soon felt like he lost all consciousness.

* * *

Soon after, the darkness and emptiness around him made him feel like it was drowning him.

 _...Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

Feeling shallow inside, he was starting to get tired with it; The feeling of uselessness, the uncertainty. He wanted to see something- anything to keep his mind sane.

Despite his exhaustion, he thrashed around frantically, desperately searching for something to grasp on to and soon forced his eyes open.

He finally managed to wake up from his nightmare and started panting heavily. Then he groaned in frustration as his right hand curled into a fist and slammed it down hard on the side of the bed, ignoring the throbbing pain that came with it as his mind was on other thoughts.

 _...Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

He knows his eyes were open...

 _...Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

But all he could still see was the same darkness. It infuriates him, but he soon gave up his anger with a hard sigh. He didn't know what good that would do to him, after all.

He then just decided to place his attention in regarding if he was truly awake right now or if he was he still living in a nightmare...

 _...Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

Apart from the darkness that seemingly always accompanied him. That blasted dripping sounds that he keeps hearing was now clear to him.

 _...Drip, drip, drip, drip.._. It first started out faintly, but all of the sudden it then fell down hard, like a gushing waterfall.

It was definitely rain.

Darkness and Rain. Two words that collide well together to remind him how useless he feels right now.

He felt so... Alone. It just feels like he was constantly being cradled tightly by this cold, suffocating darkness.

Right now, he didn't know what to do. He then took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He was starting to feel cold now as well and it was no thanks to the heavy drops of rain that was pouring down outside.

Unfortunately, It was also getting stronger with each passing moment. This was going to be a long night for him.

He was so distraught and lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that there had been sudden movements to his right. He also failed to notice that someone was now staring down at him. Dreaming or Not... He could care less now anymore. He couldn't even tell his own feelings.

He was so... lost. Tired and feeling miserable he let things unfold and let fate had his way with him in defeat.

* * *

 **\- End of Chapter One: Shrouded in Darkness -**

* * *

Author's Note: If you read my other stories, you'll see that I normally don't write this way- nor do I write angsty fics too often, but then I thought that this would be a nice change of pace for me. Though if you're looking for a very dark and gloomy fic, I'm afraid that this is not it. This story is going to get lighter on the next part. Despite the lighter direction it may go- could become ridiculously fluffy too...! or not- But know that it'll still be a heartfelt and meaningful one.

Though you'll be the judge of that, of course. :)

By the way, this is Cross-posted from Archive of Our Own (Ao3) and this story is the first to be posted there. I do not know if I'll be posting my older fics but it's high likely that if I do post them there, it would be the heavily revised versions as most of the stories I have now need some serious editing. I'll be focusing on new fics however. Starting with this. I'll be posting the next chapter a little later tonight. For now, thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter Two: A Light of Hope

Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's nice to see you reading this fic of mine again. As I stated on my last note, here is the second part of the story. Having double the word count, hopefully it would compensate for the lack of dialogue in the previous one since I had intended that to build up the tension for the first chapter. Not much to say now other than just wanting to properly say thank you for reading the previous chapter and again, for taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters.

* * *

 **~~~~~ Night's Embrace ~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Light of Hope**

* * *

 **\- Central City: Military Hospital, nighttime -**

* * *

She woke up with a start when she heard him gasp hard the first time.

And she had wanted to get up to check up on him but her body felt too languid to respond at the moment.

By the time she had finally managed to turn to his direction, she saw that he was already fast asleep.

Doubting she could will herself to sleep again anytime soon, she turned to look up to the ceiling of their shared hospital room and closed her eyes in contemplation.

It seems like they are both facing each of their own inner demons upon experiencing such a long and cruel ordeal the day before.

She knows that much... but regarding what she could do about it, is unfortunately a question that she has not yet have an answer to. Confused, she let out a tired sigh before she let her mind wander to her own troubled thoughts.

Her mind hasn't really caught up much yet since a lot of things did happened in such a short period of time.

She could barely believe that she even managed to survive herself. If she hadn't been just as lucky as she had been- she could not imagine escaping death yet again in the hands of war.

Her body felt beaten and battered, but at least she's alive. It has been hard to move about without putting much strain on her neck and the slightest motion can cause a searing pain to build up.

But her well being meant nothing to her at the moment because she was more worried about someone else.

Ignoring the pain, she slowly turned to look at him again and briefly saw a slight scowl forming on his face before it relaxes again as he slept. Seeing him struggling like that for even a moment made her heart sink.

She could easily say that her superior has it rough than her.

Scars and wounds heal and with her being accustomed to such things in the recent years- her injuries was bound to heal faster.

However, his injuries were far more severe. He had seemed to be tough during their last fight against the Father of the Homunculus but she could tell that it was partly just a facade.

But she doesn't say anything and chose to wait. Wait till he's ready to open up to her himself. So she looked up to the ceiling once more in contemplation before closing her eyes.

Ever since they were young, he had told her a lot of things he had envisioned on what the future could be if all the plans they had put together would ever come to fruition.

And when they stood in front of the late Brigadier General's grave the night before the Promised Day, He had told her that no matter what happens, they'll see it through the end.

' Hughes would no doubt send me back to the land of the living if I went ahead to see him so soon anyway. ' He had joked and with his usual knowing smile, she knew that was genuine.

So when she heard him voice out a few hours ago that he can't even tell the time of day anymore and despite the light tone he had used to make it seem like it was a joke... she knew that it was forced.

She knew him better than that and yet, if she did asked him about it she could already imagine what he would do. He'd most definitely insists that he's fine and will probably worry about her instead.

With a soft shake of her head, she smiled a sad smile upon the thought. She knew him so well yet she knows there's still some things in his mind that she has yet to learn...

A moment later, she was then taken aback as she heard some loud, grunting noises and felt hard, frantic movements coming from her side.

Now fully alert; she quickly opened her eyes and softly winced in pain when the sudden action caused her neck to strain as she turned to look back to him. She was surprised to find him sitting upright on his bed once again with that same pained look on his face.

He looks so depressed that her heart swelled heavily in concern. Upon hearing him breathed out a heavy sigh, she could not just watch and sat idly any longer.

Ignoring her body's aching protests, she took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up and with a lot of effort on her part. Then she casually removed the lone tube constricting her left hand and closed a lock to prevent the sedative to go to waste.

After taking a deep breath, she soon stood up and walked towards her superior with determined steps.

Now standing a few meters in front of him, she could easily see his defeated expression and that wouldn't do, " Colonel.. "

Hearing that one word made him realize that he wasn't dreaming anymore. He turned to look at the direction of her voice and of course, it was in vain as all he saw was darkness. " ...Lieutenant? "

" ...Are you alright, sir? " Riza asked as she adjusted her superior's disheveled clothes then proceeded on adjusting his bed covers before she laid him back down the bed carefully.

" Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. " Roy said before he looked away from her. Though he couldn't see her, that doesn't stop her from seeing how miserable he looks right now.

" No, it's alright, sir. I honestly can't fall asleep long enough myself. So you don't need to apologize to me. " Riza said as she proceeded to tuck him to bed more properly since she was concerned about him catching a cold due to the heavy rain outside.

Unfortunately, she pulled a part of the bed sheet a little more forceful than intended which in turn put a heavy strain to her neck. She couldn't fully stop the faint wince she gave when felt the sharp sting of pain.

She was after all, still in bad shape as he was.

Her soft voice of pain wasn't missed by Roy however and he turned to look at her again, concerned. " Don't strain yourself, Lieutenant. You're badly wounded. "

Riza raised a brow at him involuntarily, " You're in much worse condition that I am. " She lowered her voice as she noticed that it came out too strict, " I'm fine, sir. Please don't strain yourself too much by worrying about me. " She returned his concerns.

Roy lowered his head and looked down as he couldn't help himself, " ...How are your wounds, Lieutenant? Do they still hurt? "

Riza sighed softly in disbelief, she knew this kind of conversation between them would happen, " Really, sir. Can't you ever worry about yourself? " She asked with a slight playful tone and he caught it.

Roy smiled lightly at that. " You can't change that about me. " He said, attempting with the same vigor. But then quickly change to seriousness when he spoke once more, " ...It hurts me more when my team gets hurt than the pain I feel myself. "

Riza took a deep breath, " You're hopeless... "

" Must you rubbed it in? " Roy bantered but Riza took what he said seriously. " ...I'm sorry for being insensitive. Please excuse me, sir... " She soon straightened herself and was about to go back to her bed when Roy managed to grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

" Don't leave, I was just joking when I said that and... Wait, this is your arm, right Lieutenant? " Roy uttered quite sheepishly.

Riza complied and adjusted his hold on her arm to hold his hand. After that, she returned to stand at his side, " ...I really wonder how you can keep up with the jokes despite your condition. "

" ...Is it weird? " He innocently asked.

Riza couldn't help but slightly smile at the look of him, " On the contrary, I find that trait quite admirable, sir. "

" Oh, is that so? Then maybe I should keep on joking then... " Roy said with a toothy smile as she shook her head silently with that small smile still on her face as she looked at him, waiting to see if he'll open up to her.

Apart from the falling rain, the room soon fell to silence as neither of them knew what to say to the other next.

The silence was unbearable to Roy however as it reminded him about the darkness that always surrounds him... and that nightmare he saw her in.

That wouldn't do. He needed to hear her voice.

With that thought in mind, he unknowing held his grip on her hand tighter- ignoring the protests of his bandaged hand as he spoke. " ...Despite my jokes. I'm honestly worried about a lot of things, Lieutenant and... I really don't know who to share it with... "

" ...You can tell me, sir. " Riza said as she carefully sat down on the side of his bed.

Roy finds himself looking to the direction of her voice again when he felt her sit down beside him. He then raised his brows and tried to smile widely in an attempt to lighten the mood before the storm as some would say, " You'll laugh. "

Riza unknowingly smiled back because of how he look. Then she spoke earnestly as she felt his facade, " I won't. You can tell me everything, sir. "

" The nightmare I had earlier was partly real actually... _"_ He started before he looked away from her. He couldn't say this to her face but he couldn't lie to her either.

" ...It was during that time I was forced to do Human transmutation and I saw those tentacle like hands grabbing me and pulling me towards some sort of gate. Before the gate closed shut, I saw some... being, smiling ominously at me before showing me what it calls, The truth. That experience gave me far superior knowledge that I could only ever hope obtain in a lifetime but the price was apparently my sight as you can tell... " Roy paused as he absentmindedly looked up the roof, " He also said that, he's waiting for me to come back. "

Roy then sighed and lowered his head in distraught afterwards, " Remembering that ominous smile and this cold darkness every time unnerves me to no end, Lieutenant. What's worse is that there is this looming feeling of dread and thoughts about my apparent blindness is slowly driving me crazy. I know that it's stupid of me to feel so distraught, but... I still couldn't stop feeling this way. "

Riza just eyed at him at first. Unable to respond. Hearing his thoughts made her eyes heavy, " That wasn't really a laughing matter, sir. " She finally managed to say as the tears began to swell on her eyes and dared to fall down.

Roy couldn't see her so he went on and spoke quite selfishly, " I'm the joke, Lieutenant. Look at me, I'm a person who had a vision for this country..! A person who also apparently lost his own sight in the process. I acted tough at first but now, seemingly just a day after the promised day, it has finally sink in to me that I am truly useless. " Then he scoffed as he added in defeat, " What's a blind soldier got left to do for his country? "

And with that, Riza could not help the tears from falling down her eyes, " Y-you're still alive, sir. Don't tell m-me you're already giving up so soon. " She managed to say before she stopped as she realize how her voice sounded.

Roy could hear the quiver on her voice that made him realize that he made her cry, " ...I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I was the one who was insensitive. It's just that... for once, I don't know what to do next. I don't even know if it's already morning or is it still night. There's just so many questions in my head right now that I cannot answer... " He shook his head again, before he reached a hand out to her face. He was just so confused, " I'm sorry... " He softly said as he could feel the wetness on her cheek.

" ...You don't have to apologize, sir. " Riza then quickly dried her tears away with her free hand, while the other took his hand holding her face and placed it back down to her lap before holding it tight, " Instead, you could ask me all your questions and I'll answer them for you to help clear your mind. "

" ...Lieutenant, you really do care about my welfare so much now, do you? " Roy said with a slight smile forming on his face once again.

Riza decided to lighten the mood for both their sake as she started the banter he first played, " ...Is it weird, sir? "

Roy immediately caught on and couldn't help but smirk before he replied, " On the contrary, Lieutenant. I find your concern for such a useless man quite admirable. "

Both of them shared a short chuckle after that.

Then they shared a silent comforting moment by each other's presence before Roy held her right hand with both of his and placed it just below his chin. " You're willing to answer any question I ask? No matter how silly or mundane it may be? " He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Riza shook her head, yet she couldn't help but smile wider as she saw the childish look on his face, " Yes, sir. "

With that said, Roy carefully thought about his questions and purposely started with the most mundane and ridiculous questions.

" We are still sharing the same hospital room, aren't we? "

" Of course, we are. "

He then heard the falling droplets from the corner of his ears, " It's raining again now, isn't it? "

Riza nodded instinctively, " Yes it is. "

" Is it still nighttime, Lieutenant? "

" It's just a little past 2100 hours, sir. "

" Have you ate yet? "

" I had ate my hospital lunch ration. But yours was eaten by Second Lieutenant Breda. "

Roy frowned childishly at that, " Why didn't I know about it? I'm famished. "

" You were asleep the whole afternoon, sir. They tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't budge so I told them to just let you rest for awhile. I didn't tell them to eat your ration though... " Riza said with slight amusement. She was beginning to really enjoy answering his silly questions.

He could sense her amusement so he decided to plan a trick question, " You haven't rest yet? "

" I have. For a couple of hours or so. But I couldn't really fall asleep for too long. "

Roy unknowingly leaned his head closer to her before he asked, " Why? "

" It's because I was watching over you, sir and I...wait. " Riza paused and look at him to find him smirking at her. It was a trick question and she fell for it.

" I'm touched, Lieutenant. I never knew you cared that much about me. "

Riza refused to be bothered by it however and decided to play along this time, " You really don't know how I feel about you, don't you Colonel? "

Roy's smile turned upside down at her question, " It's a trap question isn't it? "

" I'm being sincere. "

" Lieutenant. "

Riza slightly grinned as she notice that he felt a bit tense with how tight he was holding her hand. He hadn't expect that. " You started it. " She soon bantered.

Roy smirked at her quirkiness, Then he looked down at the bed as he felt a bit embarrassed, " Thanks for playing along with those ludicrous questions. " He spoke softly with a slight smile was still on his features as he ran his thumb soothingly on the back of her hand.

Riza unknowingly returned his affection, " You're just trying to lighten the mood, weren't you? " She then saw Roy nodded sheepishly. " I needed to. After reliving a memory that I do not want to ever see again... " He had admitted before looking away, refusing to look at her.

She then wondered if there's more to that nightmare he had that he hasn't told her yet. " ...What is it about, sir? " She asked softly.

" Honestly, I don't even know myself. I just feel so depressed and it's apparently creating false recollections from my memory about our fight yesterday and I don't know why. " Roy said, unconsciously looking at the window. Seemingly looking blankly at the falling rain outside, " ...Maybe it's just the weather. "

He felt that Riza was about to say something about it, but he decided to avert the conversation to postpone any additional information about his internal dilemma since he has yet to find the proper words to say to her and so, he suddenly asked, " Did everyone from our team made it? "

Riza slightly tilt her head and wondered what was on his mind, but decided to avoid asking about it as she noticed that he was contemplating about something at the moment.

With that, she decided to reply to his questions first, " Master Sergeant Fuery and Second Lieutenant Breda were the first to come visit us. They informed me that the troops that were loyal to Lieutenant General Grumman were alright. Some men were injured, but they're nothing life threatening and most of the others are just said to be exhausted.

After an hour, Second Lieutenant Falman later visited and reported that our Briggs alliance suffered an adequate amount of casualties and many were injured but thanks to the Homunculus, Greed they were able to minimize further loses. As for the injured, there is a lack of space and medical practitioners for them but thankfully, all able-bodied personnel are addressing the wounded to the best of what they can offer at the meantime. "

" Is that so? Then it seems like everything is under control for the time being. Lieutenant General Grumman surely acts fast. " Roy said as he continued looking aimlessly at the windows. " I assume that he's planning on taking over as Führer President as soon as possible and I'm guessing he's here in Central now, isn't he? "

Riza then turned to the direction he's looking and watched as the rain fall to the windows. It wasn't letting up.

Then she turned to look at Roy before she spoke, " Lieutenant General Grumman actually visited us earlier. More or less, after all our team left. He told me that all details regarding your current condition has been kept secret to the public and you're being highly regarded in a positive light just like as we've planned. He had also stated that he has something of vital importance to say to you. But also said that it can wait until you fully recovered.

As for becoming the Führer. We practically put the blame to almost all of the higher-ups here in Central. We had managed to clear Major General Armstrong's name but it won't change the fact that a lot of Briggs soldiers killed a lot of soldiers here in the city so it's quite difficult for her to lead without causing an uproar from the people. If rank has something to do with it, then the Lieutenant General is the only candidate for the position for the time being. He's practically is the one in charge now and we're just practically just waiting for the official announcement. "

Roy let a small smile lit from his features, " Ah, it's apparent that an old man beat me to the position. But I'm happy that it's him. " Then he paused as he looked away from the window and hang his head down, " ...I once said that if all else fails for me, I wanted him to take my place. That has become the case. Despite having the people's support... With my condition now, I can't even find my way to the door by myself so it's impossible for me to even lead. "

Riza's gaze soften as she leaned in closer to him and hesitantly placed her right hand on his left shoulder in concern, " ...Sir? "

Roy looked up to the direction of her voice, unbeknownst to him, they were so close together.

He was silent at first and was content enough to know she's near and he wasn't alone. Then she gripped his shoulder a little bit harder as she felt him reached out his hand and laid it atop hers.

" I'm Fine. I'm just getting a little moody and actually feeling quite cramped from not moving around much. " Roy managed to say before he slightly leaned forward, feeling a little stiff from sitting up. He soon decided to adjust himself so that he could sit more comfortably on his bed. Seeing him struggle for a moment, Riza immediately helped him and placed his pillows on his back and gently leaned him back down.

When he was comfortable, he then turned to the direction where he last heard Riza's voice and spoke, " Thanks for putting up with me, Lieutenant. "

" Please, don't think yourself as a bother, sir. I'm glad I could still be of service to you." Riza said in reassurance, her eyes showing determination.

Roy couldn't see her eyes, but her voice made it clear to him nonetheless. He couldn't help but smile before he spoke," I really appreciate all of this, Lieutenant. But maybe you should go back to your bed and take it easy. I don't want your wounds to reopen. "

" I'll be fine, sir. " Riza said nonchalantly making Roy childishly frown. Unfazed, she decided to add, " and besides, I still think you have other questions in mind. "

Roy thought about it for awhile and recalled that he was frankly asleep most of the time. " Now that I think about it... " He seems to have missed a lot of things earlier so curiously he asked, " Apart from our team, did anyone else visited me? "

Riza thought about it and perked up, " That reminds me... Edward visited us earlier. I recalled that I scolded him too when I first saw him moving about so soon and claiming that he was alright after being treated with first aid. "

She narrowed her eyes and looked at her superior as she saw vague similarities between them before adding, " He also said that he was being bothered by something so he couldn't rest and soon heavily insisted that he visited me not you, but I can tell that he was greatly concerned about you too, sir. That's probably the main reason why he came by to visit. "

Hearing the boy's name lifted a part of his spirits, his playful tone returning as he absently looked at the ceiling, " Fullmetal? If he's out and about, wandering about the hospital and dismissing me now then I believe that he's doing well. " He paused as he recalled hearing about what happened after their fight with father.

" Ah, speaking about the Fullmetal. I've been wondering about Alphonse. Have you heard anything from Fullmetal regarding how his brother is doing? " He added, feeling quite excited as he recalled hearing that Alphonse has finally gotten his body back.

Riza smiled herself as she thought about Alphonse as well, " Edward told me and the rest of our team that Alphonse has been doing well. Although at first, Alphonse was said to have been feeling a bit weak on the knees since he just got back his body and everything feels quite surreal to him. But I heard that he's coping well with the changes and is currently enjoying himself.

And according to Edward, his younger brother has started eating quite a lot lately and was exclaiming to try different cuisines once he regained some more strength. To which such discussions piqued the interests of Second Lieutenant Breda who gladly talked about the matter and even suggested the best places regarding where to start their food hunt. "

" Let me guess. Did he also volunteered to escort the brothers on their food mission? " Roy asked playfully, the conversation effectively lightening his mood. Riza smiled at this, before she replied, " Yes. He indeed volunteered. "

Roy then slightly turned to look at her with questions flooding on his mind once more. Questions of a different light though, " Say, I've been wondering about this since yesterday... Lieutenant, can you tell me what does Alphonse look like? Does he look anything like Fullmetal? "

Riza thought about it for a moment, " Hmm. Taking his thin form aside... Yes, in most cases I can see that they do indeed look alike. But for some reason, Alphonse looks much more gentler than Edward's sharp features. His blond hair is currently quite longer and is a little lighter shade than Edward's and for once, his elder brother is taller than him. "

Roy playfully scoffed upon hearing that, " Much to Fullmetal's delight I take it? "

Riza couldn't help but nod despite knowing he couldn't see her. Her thoughts were still about seeing Edward's apparent happiness when he was exclaiming that he was finally taller than his younger brother. " I've never really seen him so happy. But, I think it'll be quite short lived. "

Roy nodded back unknowingly as he crossed his arms in a sagely manner, " I agree. Alphonse could get taller once he get more healthy. I think I'll help with that and talked about it with Second Lieutenant Breda tomorrow. " He said quite happily. A wide, honest smile still apparent from his features.

Riza smiled at that, " It's great that you're finally smiling like that again, sir. "

Hearing that Roy looked curious as he spoke to no one in particular, " I am? Really? I couldn't tell. " He paused for a moment, then his smile returned, " ...But I guess I do feel quite happy now than I was a few moments ago. "

Riza saw this a chance to ask her own question, " ...Then can you tell me what's still bothering you now, sir? "

Roy raised a brow and tried to look at the direction of her voice. He missed her face for a few meters but nonetheless continued to reply, " I guess it's only fair for me to answer your questions after you've answered a lot of mine. Equivalent Exchange and all. "

Seeing as Roy was aimlessly talking to no one in particular. Riza adjusted for him and scooted closer to bed to look straight at his eyes.

They were still quite cold and lifeless.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she misses seeing his eyes full of emotions. She at most misses his Fiery eyes filled with determination. Much to her chagrin, she even misses the playful glint on his eyes whenever he felt like ditching paper works and their occasional teasing banters.

Now, his eyes were clouded with confusion and emptiness.

And that wouldn't do.

Roy then spoke, " I honestly thought about giving up. But before you scold me, I just want to say that isn't the case anymore. Maybe I've said it because I was just too agitated, confused and a little depressed with my sudden blindness. This was after all, not something I thought about in advance. So you could say that it just took me by surprise. "

" ...If I can ask, sir... Can you please tell me... What does it feel like? " Riza asked slowly and watching his reaction carefully.

Roy slightly tilt his head in confusion before he clarified, " Do you mean, being blind? " He felt her hesitate but soon replied with, " Yes. I want to understand what you're going through, sir. "

He sighed and closed his eyes as he looked up and took a deep breath before he spoke, " Well... It feels cold at most and makes you feel hopeless. "

He paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing, " Wherever you look, all you could ever make out is total darkness. " He then opened his eyes and squinted them, " It doesn't even matter if you have your eyes open or not. Sometimes, I don't even know anymore. It's quite difficult to tell. It's especially more difficult to say whether or not I'm awake or asleep right now... " Then his eyes grew wide and looked at Riza urgently. " ...Wait a minute... "

He missed her face again though. But she didn't.

Upon suddenly seeing the look on Roy's shocked face, Riza looked at him in concern, " What's wrong, sir? "

Despite the apparent look of terror, his voice hinted playfulness, " I find myself wondering if this is real or not. How could I tell dream from reality? " He said with dramatic exaggeration.

Riza squinted her eyes at the look of him. How he could tell jokes despite his condition is really beneath her.

Seeing him waiting for her reply, she decided to help him separate dream from reality in a very easy and efficient way.

She pinched the side of his left arm. Hard.

Roy yelp quite loudly than anticipated. She wasn't expecting that, so she couldn't help but chuckle despite herself. " What's so funny, Lieutenant? " He asked as he ferverently massaged the side of his arm.

" ...I'm sorry, sir. " Riza managed to say after suppressing her laughter. It ended up in vain since she saw that Roy was making a face so childish. It was too cute, even for him.

Roy then couldn't help but chuckle with her afterwards, " I wasn't expecting that response. "

Riza tried to compose herself, " What were you thinking I would do? "

" Would you really like to know, Lieutenant? " Riza saw the mischievous smile as he said that. It gave the idea away, She squinted her eyes in disappointment and replied nonchalantly, " ...You're implying something quite indecent, weren't you?

Roy grinned at her as he sensed her distress, " What are you suggesting, Lieutenant? I was just implying that you could have just held my hand tighter. " He teased.

" Knowing you, that wouldn't be the case. " Riza bantered.

Hearing her playing along, Roy leaned closer to her, this time he didn't missed her eyes as he spoke, " At most, the furthest I could ever imagine is just a hug or at worst, a kiss on the cheek. "

Riza shook her head and replied with the same playful tone, " If I did either of that, you'll eventually just take it that you're dreaming, sir. "

Roy couldn't help repeating himself, " ...Are you sure this isn't a dream now, though? "

She could feel a joke coming but decided to play along all the same and asked, " What makes you think that? "

" Are we really even having this conversation, Lieutenant? Because I find it quite hard to believe that we're talking casually like this after everything we went through yesterday. "

" I can help you make sure that this isn't a dream. "

" How? "

With that, Riza then lightly pinched him on his left arm again.

Feeling the tender touch on his left arm once more, Roy concluded, " Alright, I'll officially conclude that I am now widely awake. " He feigned hurt as he massage his arm.

" I didn't pinched you as hard as before, sir. " Riza stated.

Roy's smile returned, " I know, but I just can't believe that you just casually pinched me twice. "

Riza chuckled softly as she saw his face was full of childlike disbelief, " I'm sorry, Colonel. I couldn't help myself. "

" No, it's alright. You cheered me up. I could take this much sacrifice. " Roy said as he smiled wider as he heard her laughing more openly.

Roy then let his smile slowly fall to a frown. He really wanted to see her openly showing her emotions. Curse his sight for disappearing on such a timing.

Actually, he also just wants to see her again. He misses her strict yet caring eyes. Those rare and subtle smiles. Her emotions that she openly shows him and no one else...

He misses everything about her.

Thoughts on not ever seeing her bought even bitter emotions to surface within him and reminded him of his other nightmare.

It unnerves him to no end.

...And Riza felt it.

She quirked a brow at him as she realize that he has successfully averted the conversation again. " I just realize that you averted my question again, sir. But I know that there's still something bothering you. "

Roy attempted to smile, " Ah, so you've noticed. "

" Do you really not want me to know what's still troubling you? If so, I understand and won't force you to say anything anymore. " Riza asked and she saw him shook his head.

" It's not like that. I just don't want you to look as depressed as me and the reason I was joking around is so that I could hear you laugh more. It's one of the little things that gives me hope, you know. "

Upon hearing that, Riza soften her gaze at him as she felt his sincerity, " You really are hopeless... "

" Must you really rubbed it in? " Roy said in exaggeration and after a short chuckle he added with a smile on his face, " ...We're going around in circles. "

" Yes we are, sir. " Riza replied with a small smile still on her face as she noticed her superior's much lighter expression.

" Hmm... " Roy leaned back slightly and reflexively closed his eyes for a moment, carefully thinking about what to say to her while Riza patiently waited.

" ...I honestly do want to keep hearing your voice, Lieutenant... " Roy started, his gaze lowering and his voice growing softer with each word, " I... I'll be honest with you, my nightmares didn't just consists of my blindness. That was only a small part of it. I was more terrified about something else. "

Riza thought about what greater fears could he have harbored that would even beat out his condition. But she said nothing at the moment and remained silent. Instead, she simply held each of his hands with each of hers in silent understanding that she was listening attentively to his every word.

" I still remember the last few moments before I lost my sight. All too well even. It's a shame that, that certain scene was one of the last few things that I saw before losing it all. So far, It is the most terrible nightmare I'd ever had in my whole life... "

Riza saw his gaze grew even more distant. Whatever that nightmare is about, it deeply troubles him.

After a minute of silence, she had asked to prompt him to continue, " Sir... What was is it about? "

Despite the darkness of his thoughts, Roy smiled a sad smile, " It's about someone. "

" Who? " Riza urged while Roy turned and attempted to look at her, " ...You. "

Riza's breath caught and couldn't respond while Roy continued as he turned to the sound of the pattering rain outside, " I remember seeing blood. You... You were losing so much blood. Having that as one of the last things I had to see was terrible. I couldn't do anything but watch you dying right in front of my eyes... Sometimes when I first found you in those nightmares, you... were already gone. "

Roy then took a deep breath and sighed, " You have no idea how useless I felt that time and that feed the nightmares I had been experiencing since the night before. An altered memory out of the fear that I couldn't reach you in time. That when I held you, you didn't respond... That I was too late. " he stated before looking back at her, his voice cracking, " Lieutenant. I-I can handle losing everything... even my sight. But I don't want to... lose you too. "

Riza wanted to respond that he was being absurd, surely his sight was worth more than her life. His ideals and dreams were supposed to be more important as it would practically help more lives than just hers- but she didn't had time to formulate any similar response as Roy added with more conviction, " Like I said before, I can't lose you. Losing you would delved me in an even more blinding darkness than I'm experiencing now. I have no idea on what path I'll go if I ever lose you. "

Roy had a more softer gaze as he looked down to their connected hands as he smiled sadly once more, " Even when I still had my sight, I still loss my way during that fight with Envy. Scar and Edward's scolding did little to put out the fire of my hatred... I am truly an idiot for already being blinded by vengeance. " He tightened his hold on each of her hands, " Having you near, even scolding me with a gun at point-blank range at my head, helped me get through it. "

As he continued, the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, " It's silly to ever say out loud but I just have to say this before I lose my nerve... " His grin went wider as he thought of what to say to her next, " You were my light, Lieutenant. It took me awhile to notice what the Truth guy was yapping about but when I thought of it now... "

" You've always lit up the right path for me to take. You even effortlessly pulled me out at the dark end of my nightmares as I pushed out all negativity that I was too late to save you because I know that the truth was far from it. Because I remember every little detail of that last memory I had with my sight regarding you... " He paused yet again and looked away seemingly flustered with the same wide grin still on his features as he softly finished his statement with, " ...and it was seeing you smile at me when I held you that time. "

Riza was stunned silent at what he just declared to her and Roy laughed sheepishly as he thought that she was staring at him with disbelief, " I sound so ridiculously corny aren't I? Ha, sorry. I probably look so foolish right now. It's alright to laugh. Ha, ha. "

There was still silence and it unnerved Roy as he wanted to blunder out something like she should just forget what he just said, " Er... Lieutenant? I- " He was abruptly cut off as Riza moved towards him gently and tenderly embraced him, her face buried on his left shoulder.

Roy took a sharp breath, feeling his face getting warm as he was surprised as he wasn't expecting such a reaction from his silent companion, " L-lieutenant? "

Finally finding her voice, Riza mumbled into his shoulder, " ...You're an idiot... "

Roy had the decency to frown at that. " Really, those were the first words you have to say to me right after I poured my heart out to you and then you hugging me out of the blue like this all of the sudden? " He then felt her laugh after that, and snuggled her face deeper into his shoulder with a sigh making him slightly shiver at the contact.

" ...You didn't let me finish, " She adjusted her position, careful not to strain her neck and looked up to him and saw his flushed face looking down at her in shock. Seeing that made her smile before she added, " You're an idiot if you were thinking I'll laugh at you after all that. "

Then her eyes soften as he laughed sheepishly and relaxed in her embrace. She moved her right hand and held his, gently stroking his bandaged hand, " Thank you for telling me this... "

" ...It's a bit embarrassing though. " Roy managed to finally say. Riza lightly chuckled at that, as she can tell easily from his face. Her own face grew warm as she admitted, " If it makes you feel better, I feel the same as you. I can't really imagine a life without you either. Be it may be for better or for worse. " She let go of his hand and let her free hand move up towards his chest and placed her hand down and felt his heart beat,

" If I had to beat out your overly sweet declamation, I'd say you're the fire in my life that keeps me alive. " She added causing him to chuckle at that and she felt him lower his head a bit closer to hers.

" ...I can't believe you just said that. With a straight tone even. Who are you and what have you done with my Lieutenant? " He paused as both let out a short chuckle before he added, " Then again, I think I'm just as bad. I wonder what caused all this? " Roy playfully mumbled to her hair as he adjusted himself, then moved his right hand and placed it down on her waist to pull her closer in his embrace. He felt her smile in his shoulder.

" ...Probably lack of proper sleep and sedation. I think we both don't even think about what we're saying anymore. " Riza answered cheekily.

Roy smiled and closed his eyes in comfort, " Meh, I don't mind. I think we're more honest this way. But we should probably stop right here before we say even something more silly things than we already had. "

" Agreed, sir. " Riza then let her eyes closed as she relaxed in his arms.

Silence befall then once more, though this time it was warm and comforting. They stayed like that for awhile, neither of them realizing that the rain outside has seized and time seemingly at a standstill as they merely just focused on each other's warmth. Simply glad that they're both alive and in each other's company.

"...Hey, Riza. " Roy said tenderly prompting her to open her eyes upon hearing her name and slightly pulled herself back to look at him serenely, " What is it? "

Roy felt the warmth in her voice making him smile, " Thank you for this. For everything. "

Riza slowly raised her right hand up and gently stroke the side of his cheek for a couple of times, before she closed her eyes as she coyly admitted that, " I needed this too. Thank you, Roy. "

" It makes me happy to know that the feeling is mutual. " Roy said beaming as he raised his left hand and placed it atop her right hand, " You know, with most of my anxiousness gone I think I can think clearly now. "

Riza looked up to his face and saw him grinning at her, " I know what I need to do know. Blind or not, I can't stop just yet. " despite his lifeless eyes, his voice was full of confidence once again and she love it. " What will we do? " She finds herself asking naturally.

Roy quirked a brow at her response, " I take it your all aboard on my plans for us and the team already then? Following me to the depths of hell and back? " He grinned wider as she lightly pinch his cheek in assurance since he can't see her grinning just as wide as she replied with as much conviction, " You don't have to ask. "

And with that said and done, they wind down their evening with hopeful plans for the future.

* * *

 **\- End of Chapter Two: A Light of Hope -**

* * *

Author's Note: Ah ha ha, As corny as the last part of the story may be, I hope you still liked it. I had experience a lot of restless nights lately myself so I needed this fluff more than what I liked to admit. Also, I originally could end the story here, but I honestly had an epilogue in mind that I believe would work really well. I haven't typed anything yet though so it might take awhile for me to upload it since I never really planned it. The idea just came to me as I typed this you see. I think it could work well with my other fic that's been pending on a proper epilogue for years. This story could be it's prequel..!

Hmm... but I won't make any promises on when that'll be though as my writing muse is currently on a different fandom and I've been wanting to post those new stories for awhile now too. So... this would stay as a two-shot fic for the time being- but I'll definitely post a third chapter for this once it's ready and make sure that it's supposed 'sequel' has been fully revised as it already has a handful of chapters already posted... I won't tell you which story that is since I'll completely revise it anyhow so it'll be a little or maybe even a lot different than what it already is. If you do find it however, I'm warning you that, that story is so outdated that you would see a lot of errors in it. It is painful to read...! Well, not much really- but it's still embarrassing on my part as I used to write like that. But I won't delete it either so feel free to read it at your own risk. :P

Taking that aside, for now I would like to thank you all so much for reading this fic and hope to see you all again when I'll update this story. Have a nice day ...and Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
